Buzz Boy
by Dr.Squidge
Summary: Greg decides to take on a new personality... As a bee.


Well, here's another bizarre story from myself, and once again told to do it by Lou. This week's inspiration comes from the 3rd episode of series 8, in which Greg encounters some bees. This prompted us to come up with this... Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own CSI**

**

* * *

**

Buzz Boy

_Buzzzzzzzzzz…_

"Goddamn bugs…" Greg muttered as he swatted a bee away from his face.

_Buzzzzzzzzzz__…_

"Gah!" Greg shouted, arms flailing around him.

"What's wrong Greg?" Grissom asked as he walked past.

"These bees! They seem to be following me everywhere!" He said as he tried to jog away from the bee.

"Perhaps they like you. Don't shoo them away, imagine how you'd feel." Grissom said walking off.

_How __you'd feel… _Greg pondered this point for a few moments, when something struck him. _Genius! _He sniggered to himself and sat back down at his desk.

* * *

The next night, Greg Sanders turned up for work as usual, but today he was dressed in black slacks with a yellow and black striped shirt. He set his bag down in his locker and pulled out a pair of iridescent wings and a headband with two springy antennae on it. He stuck them on his head, shut his locker and waltzed out of the room.

On his way back to his desk Greg bumped into Warrick.

"Hey sorry man; didn't see you there!" Warrick apologised.

"It's alright," Greg said, "But for bumping into me you deserve this."

Greg turned and smacked his hips into Warrick.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He protested.

"STING!" Greg shouted as he ran off down the corridor.

Warrick sighed, and continued walking down the hall, rubbing his side.

* * *

About an hour later, Greg had his nose in a case file, when Nick walked past.

"Greg, what are you wearing?" He said perching on the table beside Greg.

"Clothes," He said without looking up.

"Ha-ha, I mean what are these?" Nick snorted, flicking Greg's antennae.

"Heeeeeyyyyyy!" Greg moaned, "Don't do that! Don't be mean to bumble bees!"

"Bumble bees?"

"Yeah! I'm a bumble bee! Can't you see?" Greg laughed, "That rhymes!"

"Uh huh… And when did you decide this?"

"Yesterday, Grissom told me to think about how the bees felt when they get shooed away." Greg grinned.

"Sure… Well I'll let you conduct your experiment in peace then, alright?" Nick shook his head and walked out; pausing briefly to listen to Greg's quiet buzzing.

* * *

Catherine was about to take a sip of coffee, when she heard something. She put down her cup and listened.

_Buzzzzzzzzzz…_

She was certain she could hear something; she sat in silence to try and work out what it was. Sara walked into the break room, opened her mouth to greet Cath, only to be shushed.

_Buzzzzzzzzzz… _

"Can you hear that?" Catherine asked.

"Hear what?" Sara replied, puzzled.

_Buzzzzzzzzzz… _

"That buzzing, can you hear it?"

Sara listened, and sure enough she could hear a quiet buzzing.

"It sounds like a bug, a fly or a bee maybe?" she said.

"It's getting louder," Catherine said.

The two women sat in silence listening to the buzz; which was now gaining volume.

Greg walked into the break room and looked puzzled.

"Why are you two so quiet?" He inquired.

"Listen, can you hear a buzzing?" Catherine asked.

Greg listened.

"I can't hear anything…" He said, heading towards the coffee machine.

"It's stopped." Sara said plonking down beside Catherine on the couch.

Greg poured his mug of coffee, sat down on the couch and said:

"Ahhhhh… Sweet, sweet nectar."

"Nectar? Isn't that what bugs like?" Sara said.

"Yep" Greg said with a smile.

"Speaking of bugs, I think I may have worked out where our buzzing came from." Catherine stated, shooting a look a Greg.

"Me?" Greg said, "Why, I'd never do anything like that!"

"Sure. But to be honest, you're the only bee around here. It's only natural to blame you."

Greg looked hurt,

"Fine! Blame me, just 'cause I look different!" He put down his now empty mug, folded his arms and sulked.

Catherine got up, and went and sat next to Greg.

"Now Greg, you know that's not the way it is. But I am going to offer you one piece of advice."

Greg looked at her with his big 'puppy-dog' eyes.

Catherine laughed and said: "Keep you're distance from Gris. Looking at you now, I'd say he may want you for his collection."

Greg sniggered: "I can see myself now, stuck in a frame in Grissom's office with Gris saying: _Now this rare specimen is Gregimus Sanderus. This is the only known one in the world!"_

The two women laughed as Greg got up and walked back down the hall. Just as he left he looked back at his friends and yelled:

"RACIST!"

* * *

Greg strolled down the corridor buzzing to himself; passing Grissom's office.

Grissom, wondering what the buzzing was, got up and went to the door, seeing Greg walk past, he called out to him.

Greg stopped, turned and shouted:

"AAAHHH!! The bug man is gonna get meee!!" And he ran off down the hall.

"Greg!" Grissom called after him, "I just want to talk to you!" He started to walk down after Greg.

Thinking on his feet, Greg dived into an empty office and hid behind a desk. He watched Grissom's feet as they walked in, shuffle around a bit and then walk out. When the coast was clear, Greg hopped up, ran out, hollering: "Help! I don't want to end up on the bug man's wall!"

Grissom turned when he heard the shout, only to see Greg loping away from him towards the opposite end of the hall.

"GREG!" He shouted again, "Come back here!" He jogged down after the young guy.

Greg skidded to a halt in the break room, knowing he didn't have much time before Grissom came in. He ran to the counter, grabbed his coffee, muttering: "Gotta save the nectar!" He then turned to his colleagues, all of whom were assembled in the break room and said:

"Don't tell Grissom I'm here! Or I'll sting you all!"

When he'd shot a brief glance at everyone in turn, he began to buzz and dived into the cupboard, closing the door swiftly behind him.

"Don't tell Grissom, stings hurt." Warrick said. He received a bemused look from Nick.

A few minutes later Grissom strode in, looking a bit worn out.

"What's up Gris?" Sara smirked, "You look tired."

"Where's Greg, I need to talk to him." Grissom puffed.

"Well he's not here." Warrick stated.

"He was here earlier," Catherine said motioning towards the coffee mug on the table.

"He's probably gone to find some flowers to buzz around." Nick sniggered.

"Well look, tell me if you see him." Grissom sighed, and walked out.

A moment later, a buzzing could be heard from the cupboard, the door shook, opened and Greg tumbled out.

He dusted himself down, and headed towards the coffee machine. He made himself a cup, raised it in the air victoriously and announced:

"Buzz Boy is triumphant once again!"


End file.
